New Adventure
by angelsakurat2
Summary: The final battle ended with the completion of the jewel and the death of Naraku. Kagome goes back to the present as a new person stronger than what she was before as a demon/miko hybrid. With old friends to help her along the way in a new adventure. Her transfer to Kouh Academy leads to a new adventure as a devil in Rias peerage and the changes that she will bring to the story.
1. prologue

**I do not own Inuyasha and High School DXD**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _In a starry night a mother is putting a little girl to bed and proceeds to leave to get ready for bed. "Mama, can you tell be a story. Please" The mother looked at her young daughter and decided to tell her a story that was a legend that created the strongest female hero in her opinion of all time._

" _Yes darling I will tell you one story and off to bed with you." The mother chastises her daughter with a stern expression. "Yes mama, I promise." The mother daughter duo got comfortable on the bed with her mother next to her._

" _This was a legend I heard when I went to the human world to explore, while I was a young adult." The mother begins with her daughter full attention. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful miko or a priestess, she was said to be the strongest one of all time, rumored to be able to purify a demon with a single touch. This miko was feared by many because of her power and lusted by many. She saves numerous villages from demon attacks and healed many injured." The little girls were listening to the story with rapt attention to her mother's story._

" _This miko was named Midoriko, protected the people from harm and was beloved by them. When one of the men that lusted after the beautiful miko was rejected, he made a deal with numerous demons to make the miko his and he accepted. What the man did not know was the demons real goal was to kill Midoriko, so the demons proceeds to eat the man flesh to combine with him creating Magatsuhi. The horde of demons began to attack Midoriko forcing her to fight for seven days and seven nights, until the last day Midoriko was struck with a lethal blow through her heart. She did not die without killing the demon, so she stuck the demon at the same time he did dying with her." The little girl gasps at this event_

" _When the two died it created a jewel that is said to grant any wishes and gives the wielder extreme power. The jewel is named the Jewel of Four Souls or the Shikon no Tama, it is rumored that Midoriko and the demons souls are trapped in the jewel fighting an everlasting battle to either purify or corrupt the jewel. The jewel was protected by a village of demon slayers until it is given to a strong miko to protect the jewel." The little girls are surprised at this and wonder how it is like having all that responsibilities placed on your shoulders._

" _As the priestess continues to guard the jewel, she meets a young half demon that wishes to use the jewel to grant his wish in turning into a full demon. The miko protected the jewel every time the half demon tries to steal it, until they fell in love with each other. One day when the miko and the half demon were to meet them were both attacks by a person that looks like the other gravely injuring the miko? When the half demon experienced this betrayal, he attacked the village and stole the jewel he is sealed on the tree shot by the injured miko. The miko soon dies, after making her younger sister promise to burn her body with the jewel to rid its presence from the world." The little girl continues to listen to the story, but is confused by one part of the story._

" _What neither of them knew was that someone disguised as the other to create a rift between them. This man was Onigumo, an injured bandit that the miko was nursing back to health, the bandit desired the beautiful miko, but was too injured to do anything so he made a deal with demons in creating a new body for him. This created one of the greatest evil being of all time Naraku." The little girl hugged her doll towards her body._

" _Fifty years later the Shikon no Tama repairs alongside a young miko with a strong resemblance with the dead protector of the jewel. She unseals the half breed demon and shatters the jewel all across Japan. To right this wrong she decided to gather the jewel shards alongside the unsealed half demon. The two of them traveling across Japan collecting jewel shard, along the way gathers a group of people brought together with a common goal. The group consisted of an orphan fox kit, a young demon slayer, and a perverted cursed monk." The little girl giggles at this._

" _The groups is gathered together to kill the person that started all this, the half demon Naraku. He created many chaos he killed a village of demon slayers, cursed a monk with a tunnel to nothingness until it consumes him that will pass to his descendants unless Naraku is dead. The group went through many battles to gather the jewel shards, until the final battle with Naraku. The tiny group gathered many allies to help them from the destruction Naraku left in his wake. The battle ends with Naraku death and the completion of the Jewel." The mother stops the story; the little girl waits to hear more of the story._

" _Mama what happens next in the story, what happens to the group?" The little girl questions enraptured by the story her mother tells. "I do not know darling that is known about the legend, while everything is lost from time." The girl pouts because she really wants to know what happened to the group particularly the miko in the story._

" _Now darling you promised me you will sleep after the story." The girl nods at her mother's words and proceeds to get read to sleep for the night. "Good night mama, I love you." The little girl sleepily says._

" _Good night Rias. I love you too." The now revealed Venelana Gremory says to her daughter._

 _ **End Prologue**_

 **This is a new story I hope you like it. If anyone knows any good Inuyasha crossover story with Kagome as the main character make sure to review or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha or High School DXD**

 **Chapter 1**

On a sunny day a young very beautiful girl was walking to her new school, she is a very beautiful girl with raven tresses that flows like waterfall to her lower back. This girl has the crystal blue eyes that could make the sky jealous with a body to die for. This girl walks with grace turning many heads as she passes by with a soft serene smile on her face.

This beautiful girl is Higurashi Kagome; she finally finishes her travel to the past and comes back to this time to stay with her family. When she came back from the well she had the surprise of a lifetime.

 _Flashback_

 _As Kagome is climbing through the well for the final time she sees two figures that look familiar. One was a figure with long brown hair to his mid back with a stoic expression and the other person has brilliant red hair with a mischievous expression._

 _When Kagome looks closer at them she sees who they are and squeals in joy and proceeds to hug them. "Shippo-chan, aniki how are you here right now. I am so happy to see you, how is everyone." Kagome prattles on. The reason she is happy to see the ice lord is because when Kagome got tired of people always saving her she decided to train with Sesshomaru and Kaede to become stronger._

 _She learned the miko arts like fish in water and swordsmanship quickly. After training with Sesshomaru he officially adopted Kagome as his sister with a blood bond turning her into a full dog demon miko. She underwent a full transformation, her midnight black hair with blue tint turned silver and straight flowing all the way to the back of her knees. Her ears grew elf-like, body became fuller, and her height increased up to Sesshomaru shoulders, her face lost the remaining baby fat making her mature and regal. Last but not least her new marks on her face like Sesshomaru has a purple crescent moon on her forehead and two lines on her cheeks like Sesshomaru. Her eyes remain blue with gold flecks present in the blue._

" _Imouto this Sesshomaru is here to greet her back from her journey with the fox here wanting to see you after so long." He says this with as hint of smile in his stoic face. "Yea mama, we are here to see you and to give you a given." Shippo stated._

 _Kagome is wondering what these gifts are because she has her gifts already from the sward Totosai created from Sesshomaru fang, Benihime. This sword uses the element of eyes to destroy its opponent and can impale a horde of demon with a swing of the sword using her youki and another swing using miko-ki to heal a person from death's door._

" _Imouto many years has passed Inuyasha passed from old age with the half breed lifespan shorter than a full demon." Sesshomaru stated and Kagome smiles softly for her first love passing knowing he lived life to his fullest. "And this Sesshomaru does not have an heir, so this Sesshomaru mad you his heir. I took the liberty of enrolling you in a prestigious high school to learn how to manage my company."_

 _Kagome is in shock from this news and promptly fainted._

 _Flashback Ends_

When Kagome came to she says goodbye to her family and proceeds to pack her things to move to her new house near her school. To hide her demonic attributes she suppressed her power when she first arrived in the Feudal Era and an amulet with her infused with her miko powers to hide the physical changes.

Her new school is Kuoh Academy, before it used to be an all-girl high school now it opened to boys creating a ratio of more girls than boys in the school.

When she finally arrived at the gate of the school, everyone attention was on her. Kagome was not nervous from all the attention proceeds to the main office to get her schedule. As walks to the main building a soft breeze lifts her hair gently on the wind. She lifts her hand to move her hair away from her eyes as she proceeds to walks closer to the building. This image enchanted everyone from the beautiful scene in front of them.

"Oh my god she is so beautiful."

"Is she a new student at the school."

"I hope we have her in our class."

"We have a new onee-sama."

That is some of the things Kagome has heard before she enters the building and proceeds toward the main office. When she arrived in front of the secretary and got her schedule saying her homeroom is in 2-A.

When she knocks on the door she is told to enter and proceeds to the middle of class and faces the classes. Everyone attention is on her as she looks at the students in the class and realizes the majority of the people in the class is girls.

"Class we have a new student transferring to our class today, I hope you will make her feel welcome." he turns to Kagome and gesture to introduce herself. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kagome Higurashi." she smiles softly after this, "My interest is kyudo and track, before I moved here I used to love in a shrine called the Sunset shrine and was training to become a priestess before moving here. I hope we could get along" Kagome finishes her introduction with a bow.

After she gets up from her bow, everyone was quiet until the teacher cough into his hand, "Is there any questions for Higurashi-san, minna?" the professor finishes. When no one raises their hand he turns to Kagome to sit on an empty seat.

She walks to the only empty seat in the room, next to an average brown hair boy. As she walks by people continue to stare at her, confusing Kagome since she has no idea why. When she finally gets to her seat, the boy turns to her and opens his mouth to introduce himself.

"Stay away from Kagome-sama pervert." random girls screamed.

"Don't talk to her you pervert" another girl, screamed.

"Kagome-sama you should not associate with the pervert." another girl told her.

"Hyoudou you better stay away from Kagome-sama." a random guy yelled to the now introduced Issei.

Kagome smile gently and replied, " I am sure he is not that bad." Kagome said gently, while thinking 'He can't be as bad as Miroku with all his groping and asking woman to bear his children.'

"Nice to meet you my name is Higurashi Kagome." She said with a soft smile. "Nice to meet you my name is Issei Hyoudou he said with a goofy smile not believing that the beautiful girl is actually talk to him. Kagome turns back to back to the board to pay attention to the lesson plan.

When class was over, she got her bento to eat her lunch outside under a tree since it is nice day out. As she left the classroom everyone was staring after her, as the door closed everyone went to gossip about the new girl and how they are going to have 3 great ladies now instead of 2.

Kagome finally found a place to eat her lunch. When she unwrapped her bento a shadow blocked showed up blocking the sun. When she looked up she saw a petite girl with short white hair with an emotionless expression on her face.

Koneko is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

"Hello there my name is Kagome Higurashi nice to meet you." she smiles at the girl. "Koneko Toujou, you're sitting on my spot." Koneko said with her expression not changing, Kagome looked apologetic, "I'm sorry Koneko-chan, how about having the cake I made to show how sorry I am." Kagome brought the cake and presented it to Koneko.

She looked at the cake and sat down next to her and proceeded to eat the cake blissfully. Kagome couldn't help it and began to pet her head. As Kagome pet Koneko head she began to purr and lean into the touch. When the lunch bell rang Kagome made to get up to go to class, but she felt a tug on her sleeve. She turns back to Koneko, "Can we eat together again?" Koneko said, and Kagome smiles and ruffles her hair and promises herself to bring more sweets next time.

As months pass, friendship between Koneko and Kagome developed more, until it became normal for Koneko to attach herself to Kagome every morning. Kagome became known as the raven-haired angel or third onee-sama. She now has a fan base in the school and developed friendships in the school. She is popular in the school from her athletic ability and her kindness, and rarely angered except from one occasion.

 _Flashback_

 _One day after Kagome finishes gym and was changing back into her uniformed heard perverted giggles from the wall near her and proceeded to gesture to the girls that there is a peeping tom somewhere. She and the other girls snuck out behind the building to where the peepers are with weapons to inflict harm._

 _When the trio saw the girls behind them they began to hold each other and whimper, "Mercy". The girls began to advance on them. For the next couple of minutes there were screams of righteous female fury and screams of pain._

 _When she and the other girls were found, they proceed to beat the perverted trio black and blue._

 _Flashback end_

That was the day she met the perverted trio, and learned to avoid them as much as she can. As the year progresses started to notice weird aura on some students in the school more specifically the student council and the occult research club even Koneko has the weird aura. Kagome decided not to tell her brother whenever she meets him for lessons to run his companies and his kingdom in the western part of demon kingdom. The reason she needs to run both is because she is his heir and the original demons from the past was moved to a separate dimension by Kami to protect them.

As she was getting to her class for the day she noticed two dark aura following Issei, one felt like greed and corruption while the other did not felt evil just dark. Kagome looked at Issei for a while longer, but soon walked away for her class.

When she walked into the building she did not realize someone was observing her too. This person is Rias Gremory, when she saw Kagome for the first time she realizes the power she holds, and she also notices Issei has a sacred gear and cashed in the favor her best friend Sona owes her to make a claim for both of them for her peerage.

 _Flashback_

 _Rias and Sona were in the middle of their chess game when Rias decided to start the conversation in why she came to talk to her childhood friend and rival. So they are their queen Akeno and Tsubaki Shinra._

 _Sona is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She like Rias is an heiress to one of the 72 pillars in the Underworld the Sitri. She is the student body president or kaicho of the school so her alias being Souna Shitori. Tsubaki is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromia eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She is the queen of Soma peerage and the vice president of the student council._

" _Sona what do you think about the transfer student and Issei Hyoudou." Rias said with a calm demeanor making her move in the game. Sona looked at Rias before returning to the game. "Hyoudou is nothing special except for his perversion and the transfer student Kagome has above average reserves in magic if she ever learns to use it. Why?" Sona said as she pushes her glasses back up after her move in the game._

 _Rias leans back on her chair and crosses both her legs and arms with a smirk on her face from her reply. "Well Hyoudou has a sacred gear and from my room she says it smells like dragon and Higurashi is special from what Koneko says and very powerful."_

 _Sona is surprised at the need and the wheels run in her head on how to get them to join her peerage. Rias saw this and decided to cash in the favor Sona owes her. "Sona I am calling in you favor for both of them, I need to beat HIM." the last word is said with disgust in her voice._

 _Sona agrees to her request and resumes the game."_

 _Flashback ends_

Rias is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Her plans changed for Issei when she realizes he attracted the attention of the fallen angels and made plans to ask Kiba to get Issei after class to change him. Rias began to walk away to her class with her mind on her potential peerage members.

Days past and nothing changes except Issei joined the Occult Research Club and his aura changed to the same as his club members and student council, and somehow she got the attention of the student council.

When school was finally over, Kagome started walking home, she decided to make a detour through the park after she got a flyer a girl was passing out. She finally notices it was too quiet with no one around.

Kagome became suspicious from the quiet when she knew this time there are kids playing at the park. She started to look around, until she saw someone walking out of the trees. He is dressed in a trench coat wearing a fedora. Kagome grew even more suspicious, from the blood thirsty aura this guy has.

"Hello young lady what are you doing all alone out here." the stranger smiled at her, while strolling to her with one hand on his fedora covering his eyes and his other in the pocket of his coat. Kagome had her guard up the whole time from blood thirst she felt rolling off him.

"I was just walking through." Kagome said without losing her composure. He stops a couple feet away from her, "Well we can't have that." a spear materialize in his hand and tree it at Kagome surprising her. She continues to dodge the spears, since she cannot show her true powers from the restriction placed on her from her brother and Lord as a way for her to be normal again.

 _Flashback_

 _Kagome was packing for her new house near her new school. As Kagome finished packing up her childhood room she can't help but reminisce the fun she had and the number of times Inuyasha showed up to drag her back to the feudal era._

 _When she finished, she brought her bags downstairs and hugged her family making promises to visit and call daily. When she finally hugged Shippo goodbye he gave her one last present._

" _Mama I have a present for you. I hope you like it." he presents a diamond necklace. Kagome is shocked from this present and was about to refuse it._

" _Before you refuse, this necklace is enchanted to suppress your powers a certain degree to the amount you have when you first arrived in the feudal era. The enchantment cannot be removed by anyone, until the number count goes all the way down to zero." Kagome cries from this, since this gives her a chance to live as a normal student again, even if it suppress a majority of her power she trained for and the powers she for after the final battle._

" _Before you celebrate, I made a deal with Sesshomaru when he had this made. He said that you will have to train with him to take over the company and his heir you have to learn etiquette to talk to other lords and ladies." Kagome reluctantly agrees with this and believe that nothing bad will happen in her new school._

 _Flashback end_

Out of nowhere a spear pierces through her from the back. Kagome was shocked that anyone did got behind her without her noticing. She groans Sesshomaru will kill her for her mistake. She begins to cough blood from her injury and falls to her knees. When she was about to pass out she sees another person in a trench coal and by her figure it is a female.

"What took you so long in killing this human Dohnaseek." said the female with a sneer on her attractive face. The now revealed Dohnaseek glares at the female interloper, "I was playing so the human Kalawarner." he said with a smirk on his face. They flare at each other one more time, until they revealed their wings and flew away, leaving the injured miko.

When Kagome was about to pass out from blood loss and waiting for her injuries to heal, she wished she never walked through the park. She knew that she will not die from her injuries but it is really inconvenient. When she almost passed out she noticed a crimson glow. When the glow died down she saw crimson hair before her world went black.

When Rias was summoned she never expected for a potential peerage member bleeding in the ground. She moved into action to revive her at first she placed one pawn on her, then two, and finally three pawns before all three began to glow. As she began her chant something happened to all three pawns. They began to glow crimson and then the shapes of the pawns began to change into a present moon on top of all three of them entering the girl.

When the light died down she went to pick Kagome up, she noticed some changes on her person like her hair started having silver high lights and her face began to look a little more defined. Rias ignored the changes thinking it was always there and teleported both of them to Kagome house. She was glad that it only took four pawns to revive Issei, since he was alive it did not take all eight of her pawns to revive him compared to my original plan to wait for the fallen angels to make their move.

When Rias finished healing Kagome after removing her clothes, she grew tired and decided to sleep there first she removed her own clothes and decided to slip into the bed next to the girl.

As Rias began to drift off to sleep, she began to subconsciously latch onto Kagome for the comfortable provides. Kagome snuggles into Rias for her warmth and sighs contently.

When the sun shines on Kagome face in the morning she began to stretch, but realized she could not move her upper body. She looks down and realizes there is a lump on top of her body. When Kagome removed the blanket to see who was on top of her latching on to her. She saw it was to other Great Ladies Rias Gremory, and she noticed both of them are naked. Kagome wanted to moan when Rias nuzzled between her breasts and tightened her hold on Kagome waist.

Kagome debated on waking Rias up, but before she can Rias began to rouse and looked at where she is at and with. When she saw Kagome looking at her with a smile on her face, she smiles back again began to stretch to wake her up. Kagome wanted to scream, when she first saw Rias in bed with her, but decided against it from all the training she did with Sesshomaru on keeping her composure in situations and decided to get dress for school and start the day with making lunch for her and Koneko and extra snack for her.

When she saw Kagome getting ready for the day Rias was confused by her lack of reaction, "We will talk during breakfast, you can use the bathroom down the hall." Kagome said as she gathered her things to use the other bathroom to get ready.

Kagome was the first one done, so she started making western breakfast with scrambled eggs and bacon with orange juice as a drink. After the breakfast was done she decided to start on lunch for herself, Koneko, and Rias since she stayed over. When Kagome was putting the finishing touches on the deserts Rias walked down I'm her uniform like Kagome.

When Rias saw her breakfast she was surprised by it, but sat on the table to wait for Kagome to finish and start their conversation. Kagome took off her apron and sat down to start her breakfast. Rias followed her example, "itadakimasu!"

Rias was uncomfortable so the lack of questions that she expected from Kagome. And was about to speak up l, until Kagome place her fork on the table. "Before we start talking I would like to say thanks for saving me." Rias smiled at this, "but I still want to know how and why do I suddenly feel different." Kagome finished talking and turned to watch Rias.

Rias sighed, "I promise I will tell you later, I will send someone to pick you up after class." Kagome nodded at this answer and continues to eat.

When they left the house they started walking towards the campus. After arriving at the gates together they had all the students' attention.

"Rias-oneesama is here and she is with Kagome-oneesama today."

"They are so pretty together."

"I wish they are my onee-sama."

"We are so lucky to see Rias-onee-sama and Kagome onee-sama together."

Kagome sweat dropped when she heard what everyone around her was saying and sighed as the noise continued. Rias giggled when she saw Kagome reaction.

"Not used to the attention Higurashi-san." Rias said as they continued walking towards the building.

"No I am not, why can't they just see I am a normal girl." Kagome sighed knowing full well she is not a normal girl anymore, with the choker suppressing her energy to a certain extent. "And you could call me use my first name I do not like formalities." she smile at Rias.

"Ok, but you have to call me Rias to in private and in public you have to call me bucho, by the way someone will come to get you at the end of class." Rias said and walked away to get her class.

When Rias walked away Kagome stared after her and began walking to her class. When she was walking by people were gossiping what they just saw and greets Kagome as she passes by. On the outside she is smiling, but on the inside she is thinking about she should tell Sesshomaru and how he is going to be kissed at her for being injured by lowering her guard, she shivers she realizes there will be another sparring session with him. He is a demon when he was training her in the feudal era and the present to make her strong as her station as the sister and heir of the western territory of Makai.

When the final bell rang for the day, Kagome decided to pack and wait for someone to get her like what Rias said will happen. A knock was heard and numerous people started gushing at the newcomer.

Koneko was having a nice day with the delicious lunch she got from Kagome. When she heard from Rias she reincarnated Kagome she felt conflicted. She feels happy that she could be close to her friend, but she is upset since she does not really want to share Kagome with anyone.

When Koneko arrived at the door, "Is Kagome sempai here?" she said to the classroom when she opened the door. Kagome looked up she, she heard her name called and saw Koneko there.

"Ohayo Neko-chan. Are you the one bucho sent to get me?" Kagome said to the small short haired junior. Koneko nodded and proceeded to walk into the classroom to take a hold of her hand.

Kagome looked down at their joined hand and smiles softly at it. "Okay Koneko lead the way." she received without the nickname Kagome gave Koneko showing how serious this is.

When they were walking together they gained many looks from the students around them from how famous and popular they are in school.

They finally arrived at the old school building where the Occult Research Club is located. Kagome followed Koneko into the building with their hands still joined together. When Kagome saw the room Koneko bought her it was dark with an old Victorian theme with Rias sitting on the only desk in the room.

In the room with Rias is the other great ladies other than her and Rias are Akeno Himejima. Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"Hello Kagome-san I am Akeno Himejima and I am the vice president of the club. Would you like some tea." Akeno said with a smile. Kagome accepted the tea and taste it noting how good it tastes.

"Thank you Himejima-senpai, this tea is delicious. I would like the recipe of this tea." Kagome said.

"Ara ara, are you trying to seduce me." Akeno said behind her hand. "And use my first name please."

Her replies surprised Kagome, but she collects herself and gave her the same courtesy on using her first name.

Also in the room is the Prince of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba. He is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. Her classmate Issei Hyoudou, who was drooling at the beautiful females in the room and stares at Kagome impressive bust, this makes Kagome grow a tick mark from his action.

Kagome and Koneko sees this, Kagome hugs her chest and glares at him, while Koneko glares at him, "useless pervert" with her monotone voice.

Issei heard this and sulks at a corner crying anime tears with a rain cloud over his head. Everyone ignores this and continues to act as if nothing happens.

"Hello Kagome-san, please sit down and I will tell you the reason I was at your house today." she said with her hands interlaced on the table in a calm manner. When Kagome and Koneko sat down on the couch across from Issei and Kiba and ate some of the leftover snack she baked for Koneko.

"I will get to the point everyone here is a devil." When she finished talking everyone brought their bat-like wings out. Everyone was waiting for her reaction.

"Okay your devil's that explains a lot. And now I am a devil to from the wings I felt on my back." When Kagome finished her speech everyone turns to look at her wings. They were speechless on what they saw.

Instead of black bat-like wings they saw wings that look like angels. Her wings look like they are white, but I'm layers of her feathers have silver and gold lining that shines When the sun hits it from an angle. At the ends of her wings are blue tips that match the color of her eyes.

Kagome calmly sips her tea. "From your lack of reply it means this never happened before."

Rias quickly gets out of her shock, "Well this is unexpected, but you're still a devil and I welcome you to my peerage and family. I have a question though so you know the reason your wings are like that."

When Rias asked her question everyone gets out of their shocked and turns to Kagome to listen to her reason.

Kagome smiles softly at them and sips her tea before placing the cup on the table.

When Kagome opens her mouth everyone is at the edge of their seats.

"I am a ….…"

 **Sorry I ended the chapter like this, but I want to make this a long story so I have to extend it a little. And it is funny that I ended it like this, but I have a reason I want to end it like this. It gives me a chance to build Kagome a little and to incorporate Sesshomaru and Shippo a little into the story. Btw Shippo is mated to Rin after Sesshomaru blood adopts her as his daughter. Remember readers Kagome is not that strong in the story from the limited sealing half of her powers, but she is strong enough with her miko powers with her being the Shikon miko. What happens to the Shikon no Tama will do one be revealed.**

 **Ja ne~**


	3. author's note

**I am sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while, I have been busy with classes and lack of inspiration for a while, now I am back will continue to update my stories. I am going to focus on the Reading, New Adventure, Phoenix Reborn, and Fallen Princess more. So expect an update soon. And I am doing a poll on a reading story I created from a crossover of OUAT and Naruto. It my own original story.**


End file.
